


Despair

by minermanUK



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Despair, Fluff and Smut, H20Vanoss - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepovers, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minermanUK/pseuds/minermanUK
Summary: Delirious does something that will change his life forever





	1. prologue

Prologue  
“We used to be so close..”   
That’s all that was going through Delirious’s head as he rewatched some of his old videos. I mean hell half the time he thought he wasn’t there anymore. He thought Terroriser hated him and he hadn’t talked to moo in god know’s how long. Then in the rare occasion that he played with Tyler and Marcel they made him the laughing stock. Even his viewers knew it but Delirious had to comment saying that things were alright and even had to get serious. Delirious felt so isolated from everything and he hated it. A call from Luke broke him from his thoughts   
“Hey man,”  
“Hey..” Delirious trailed off,  
“You okay man?”  
Delirious contemplated lying.   
“No”   
“Spill”   
“I just hate the way our group of friends has ended up”  
“You mean your group”  
“Yeah yeah, listen i gotta do something alright. i’ll call you in a bit” Delirious said before hanging up.   
“Fuck this” delirious muttered to himself  
Delirious then went on to do something that changed his life.

Author notes: hey guys my first good attempt at a story i’ll be updating this hopefully for 3 days then i’ll have to take a pretty big break but i’ll see how it goes also how is my grammar i’m not exactly the best at this but i hope you enjoy this story it’s gonna be decent length

~~~~~~~~~UK~~~~~~~~~


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1

~Delirious POV~  
“Umm hey, guys i have some unfortunate news” I have to do this “I'm quitting youtube guys i know this horrible news I just don't like the direction my life is going I'm sorry I don't deserve to lead this delirious army peace out everybody, goodbye.” i did it. It’s over  
~3rd POV~  
Moo looked down at his phone he was shocked he’s quitting..i hope hes okay. Moo pulled out his phone and shot a text to delirious

Moo: hey man u okay if we haven't talked in a while but if u want u can come over for the night

Delirious: okay man that sounds good and thank you for caring man :)

Moo: u ain't gotta be quiet my wife and the baby are outta town

Delirious:okay :)))

~Delirious POV~  
I found myself smiling as I put my phone away I haven't spent time with Brock in so long.  
I got my keys, phone, and my favorite controller because i have a feeling there's gonna be some games involved. I arrived at moo’s around 8 and knocked. No answer. I knock again, still no answer. I walked inside to find a sleeping Brock.

“Arnt you supposed to be early bird”

He jumped up

“Yea that's why I'm so tired cause I'm always early”

“Whatever” I replied rolling my eyes.

“What are we gonna play first?” he asked me

“Gta v,” I said with the biggest grin on my face

“Of course Del”  
3rd POV  
Delirious stayed at moo’s for a couple days he had the time of his life but as all things, it came to an end but delirious had a feeling of dread and he couldn't quite figure out what it was. He shook it off and drove home. The next two days went on without disruption and Delirious still had the same feeling. He looked down at his phone as he had gotten a text from brock

Moo: I'm sorry about what happened how you holding up

Del: wdym?

Moo: didn't you hear about luke??

Author notes: cliffhanger ik I'm mean but I'll either have the second chapter done today or tomorrow we’ll see how much time i get but i hope you enjoyed this chapter also should i do longer chapters or frequent short ones?  
One more thing plz let me know of any grammar errors thank you >.<

 

~~~~~~~~UK~~~~~~~~~


	3. chapter 3

His best friend. Gone.

Delirious couldn't believe it 

*knock* *knock*

 


End file.
